


His Angel and His Heaven

by theArcane



Series: Destiel AUs/Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bobby Singer is Dean Winchester's Parent, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Castiel Confesses Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion in Heaven, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dead Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Confesses Feelings for Castiel, Dean Winchester Thinks Castiel is Dead, Dean Winchester in Heaven, Ellen Harvelle and Bobby Singer are Dean Winchester's Parents, Episode AU: s15e20 Carry On, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Big Happy Family, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Finale, Protective Ellen Harvelle, Reunions, Season/Series 15, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Spoilers for Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: Dean finds a lot of people in his heaven, but most of all he finally finds the one person he wants the most- his angel.Rewrite for s15e20- Carry On and basically a spit in writer's face.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel AUs/Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071791
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	His Angel and His Heaven

Dean opened his eyes and immediately squinted. The light was too strong for his eyes. The last thing he remembered was being in a dark room, fighting people and something poking his back. _No, more like impaling_. He immediately put his hand on his back to feel the wound but there was nothing there. _Had it all been a dream?_ But it felt so real. He remembered Sammy's uncontrollable sobs and him screaming his brother's name. It was too real. If that wasn't a dream, then there was only one other explanation left- he was truly dead. 

He looked around. Large fields were stretched around him with the sun shining brightly on top of them. The road was empty but there was a small bar on the side. Hoping to find answers there, he walked over to it. 

The bar wasn't as small as it looked from a distance. It looked big enough to hold at least a hundred people. It had a weird antique look to it. And there was a lot of chatter coming from inside.

When Dean entered, some people were slouched on the table, apparently passing out from drinking. Some others were playing pool in the corner. There was something about this place. Something _familiar_. 

"Gonna order a drink or are you just gonna stand there like a princess?" A voice came from behind him.

Dean immediately turned around. There was no way- 

"Ellen!" Under normal circumstances, Dean would've thrown salt and holy water at her first or stabbed her with a silver knife. Because in his world, Ellen was dead. But for some reason, he didn't think about doing any of that. He straight up walked over to her and hugged her. Harder than he has ever hugged his own mother. So, he _did_ make it into heaven, after all.

"You made it here." She said they pulled apart.

"I guess I did." 

"Too soon ya idgit." Someone slapped his back. 

"You know you are happy to see me." Dean said, hugging Bobby Singer. 

"I was hoping to wait another forty years." Bobby said, a bear in his hand. 

"Whatever." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "You are not even real. Just a part of my heaven." 

"You wish, kiddo." Ellen scoffed. She gestured to the nearest table and the three of them sat down. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means that heaven ain't personal no more. All the walls have broken down." Bobby chimed in, taking a swig of his beer.

"All of us are here, Dean, _together_." Ellen smiled at him.

Dean looked around again, this time properly. _How had he not recognized them before?_ There was Charlie in the corner, talking up some girl. Kevin was playing pool with Jo who was beating him easily. She looked up and waved at Dean. There was old Ash slouched on the table, muttering something incoherent. Rufus was playing poker with a few other hunters whom Dean recognized. They were all _his_ people, _his_ family here. 

"How is this possible?" He asked Bobby and Ellen. 

"Jack rebuilt heaven. Changed it so we aren't stuck in our heads any more." Bobby answered. 

"Everyone is here." Dean muttered, still not believing it. 

"I am happy to see you, Dean." Ellen said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Dean nodded. "Me too, Ellen." He looked around. "I don't see Mom or Dad." 

Bobby and Ellen looked at each other. "Dean," Bobby answered. "I don't think they made it here. No one has seen them." 

Dean felt his throat choke up. He _had_ wished he could see his parents once again, but at the same time, he wasn't surprised to hear that they never made it into heaven. He figured he will have to let them go eventually. 

"So you guys just hang around here, doing nothing?" Dean asked, trying to put his parents out of his mind.

"We don't feel time the same way we did on earth." Ellen answered. "In here you just go on living, not knowing anything else." 

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it." 

"You don't have to get it, you will understand eventually." 

"Besides," Bobby said. "In here you have _everything_ you need."

Dean continued looking confused. Bobby lowered his hat in the direction of the door and gave Dean a meaningful look. "I think you should see for yourself, Dean." 

Dean didn't want to go out yet. He wanted to catch up with Charlie and Jo and everyone else, but there was something in the way Bobby and Ellen were looking at him, with really weird smiles. 

"Alright keep it in your pants, both of you." He said, getting up. 

"Be back soon." Ellen said. Dean leaned down to hug her again. _How he had missed these people._

He made his way outside. It was quite. The loud chatter inside the bar was like a whisper out here. He saw his car outside. _Baby_. He smiled, but there was a little stab of disappointment in his heart. _Was this the thing Bobby and Ellen were so excited for him to see?_

He walked towards the car, wondering if he should take a drive somewhere or go back inside the bar. He took the handle in his hands, but didn't open the door. He was tired. He has been driving this car his whole life, and even in heaven, this is what he gets. He sighed and closed his eyes. His family was waiting for him inside. The car can wait. _Sorry Baby,_ he whispered to the car. 

He turned around to go back inside but immediately stumbled back as soon as he did. In front of him were a pair of bright blue eyes. 

"Hello Dean." 

Dean's didn't know that his dead heart was capable of beating this loud. For a moment, he felt like he couldn't move or even breathe. The eyes, the voice, the presence. Thankfully, Cas took a step back giving Dean _personal space._

"Cas." He said in a broken voice. 

"You are here." Cas said, tilting his head. 

"As you can see." 

"I.. I didn't expect to see you here so soon." 

Dean looked Cas up and down. He was still the same, wearing his trenchcoat and his crisp suit and his blue tie underneath. He still had the look of innocence in his eyes. 

"I didn't expect to see you here either." 

"Jack.. he brought me back." 

"He did? When?" 

"As soon as he became God." Cas said, looking at his own feet.

Dean stared at him for a moment. " _As soon as he.._ and you never reached out to us? To _me_?" 

"I know, Dean-" 

"What the _hell_ , man? I prayed to him every night to bring you back. He never answered me and neither did you!" 

"I, um, I was busy in rebuilding heaven." 

"Bullcrap!" 

Cas sighed. "What do you want me to say?" 

"For starters, how about you tell me why you declared your _undying_ love for me, sacrificed yourself, came back to life and then ghosted me like I was nothing to you?" Dean could feel tears welling up in his eyes. 

Cas finally looked at him. His eyes were defensive. "You are everything to me, Dean. _Everything_." 

"Then _why_?" Dean said, all anger in his voice replaced by pain. 

"Those words I said to you that day, I never expected to see you again after that. But Jack brought me back. And I couldn't come in front of you, no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't bear for you to reject me, because I know you will never feel the same way I do." 

Dean looked at the angel in front of him. Always so powerful, so full of grace in front of everyone. But Dean could always see beyond the walls. Castiel was still the same since the first time Dean had laid his eyes on him- _a fallen angel_. 

"Cas- you never heard my prayers to Jack, did you?" 

Cas gave him a confused look. "Of course not, Dean. The prayers made to God cannot be heard on the angel radio." 

"Do you want to know what I prayed to him?" 

Cas nodded, still looking confused. 

"I prayed to him, no, I _begged_ him to return my angel to me." Dean took a step closer. "So that I can look him in the eyes-" Dean tilted up Cas' chin to force him to meet his eyes. "- and tell him how big of an idiot he always was." 

"What? Why?" Cas asked incredulously. 

"Because he never knew that the _one_ thing he always wanted, was the one thing that was _always_ his." 

Cas stood still as a statue, his eyes refusing to leave Dean's. "You.. I.. that's not true." He blurted out. 

"How will you know, Cas?" Dean took a step closer. Their noses were almost touching each other. He could feel Castiel's breath on his face. He didn't know angels could even breathe. "You never asked." 

"If I had asked, I would have lost you forever." Cas whispered. 

"You always had me, Cas. You just had to _ask_." Dean said, his fingers brushing against the angel's. 

Cas pondered for a moment, then hit Dean with his accusing eyes. "Why didn't _you_?" 

Dean looked away.

"Dean," Cas said again, his voice firmer. "Why didn't _you_ ask me?" 

It was Dean's turn to be flustered. "You deserved better than me." 

Cas gently ran his fingers against his cheek, wiping a stray tear out of Dean's eye. "It doesn't get better than this for me." He whispered softly. 

Without knowing what he was doing, Dean's hands were on the back of Cas' head and suddenly they were both leaning forward, closing the already thin distance between them. Their lips met fiercely. Dean didn't know if he was consuming or being consumed. All he knew was Castiel's lips.

Twelve years worth of desire and rage was pouring out of them and they took it all out on each other. Their hands roamed all over the other's body, _touching and exploring,_ but it still wasn't enough. They wanted more. And there was enough time to get that. 

When Dean finally felt like he couldn't breathe anymore, he pulled apart. Cas looked flushed, with his pupils dilated and his hair all ruffled up. Dean had never seen anything prettier. 

"Twelve years." Dean panted. 

"Twelve years." Cas repeated. And then they both smiled at each other. 

Dean looked at the sun shining, but the strong light no longer hurt his eyes. He remembered dying now. He remembered begging Sammy not to save him At that time, he didn't understand why he was doing that, but now he knew. A part of him had already died when Cas died. And the rest of him, couldn't bear to live in a world where his angel was gone. 

But Cas was here now. And so was Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie and Sammy would be here one day too. This was more than anything he had ever hoped for. More than anything he ever thought he deserved. But Cas made this possible for him. _Cas- the one person who had managed to restore Dean's faith in himself._ He hugged the angel tightly, happiness washing over him. Dean Winchester was finally in heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against the car, but the fact that it got to be in the finale and not Cas sounds really homophobic to me. 
> 
> Anyways, please leave kudos or comments if you liked it ^_^


End file.
